


What's Yours

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Female, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You walk into the kitchen, to find Gray .. uh… yeah…
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 29





	What's Yours

A gasp passed your lips as you walked into the kitchen, to find Gray standing nude in the middle of the room. 

“Oh sweet mother of—”

Gray turned his head to look over his shoulder at you, only to lift a brow, wondering what had caused you to shout. “Is something wrong?”

“Something wrong?! Are you—” you sighed through your nose, a rather deadpan expression now on you features. “—you do know that you’re naked… right?”

Looking down at himself, he felt his face grow warm for a moment before he cleared his throat, then turned to face you better. “I do now…”

“....will you please put something on?”

With a chuckle he sauntered right up to you, to the point of where he was sure that you could feel the heat of him. “Maybe? Are you going to make me?”

With a snort, you slowly turned your eyes to him, compared to looking absolutely everywhere else. “I might. What if one of the others happens to walk in?”

“So what? Would you be jealous?”

“Jealous? Of what?”

A grin pulled his lips upwards as he leaned in just a bit closer to you. “Me. Standing here. Naked.” 

“Don’t think I’d be jealous of that…” you retorted with a huff.

“No? Not with their eyes lingering on what is supposed to be yours?”

That got you to meet his gaze and you huffed out a small laugh. “Mine?” though your voice was soft.

“Yes…” and he leaned just a bit more, humming as your eyes started to close, sure that he was going to kiss you, but instead he brought his lips up to your ear. “Yours.”

Snapping your eyes open you turned your head to look at him, and before he could react you leaned in and pressed your lips against his. It was timid, and a bit clumsy but when you pulled back, you noticed his face was slightly flushed, and he leaned in after you. 

“Then what is mine should put some damned clothes on…” 

And you couldn’t help but laugh as he groaned, and hid his face against your shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kreina](https://www.twitch.tv/kreina18) ♥
> 
> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
